


办公室的秘密情事

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 达米安的办公室play





	办公室的秘密情事

■达米安·韦恩支线剧情：办公室的秘密情事

触发条件  
◎时间：达米安·韦恩继承公司后  
◎地点：哥谭  
◎数值：达米安好感度≥70，魅力≥30  
◎行动：在办公室做些奇怪的事情……

■

　　达米安·韦恩焦躁地坐在办公椅上，冰冷的目光若是能够具象化，一定能把面前的人穿个透心凉。可怜的下属并不明白上司为何如此生气，战战兢兢地读着工作报告，只觉得自己身处万里寒冰之中，胸口已被万箭穿心。

　　他当然不会明白，毕竟达米安已经竭力忍耐了。若是他知道达米安生气的理由，或许会更加恐慌些，这位新总裁与他的父亲相比脾气可没那么好，有时候表现得笨一点并不是坏事。

　　办公桌下正跪着一个女人，穿着一身西装套裙，纤长的美腿被黑色丝袜包裹着，脚上还踩着红色高跟鞋。

　　“我在工作。”

　　——一刻钟前，达米安是这么说的。没过几分钟——不，或许一分钟都不到，他们就吻在了一起。年轻男女总是如此，说着要干正事，不知不觉间却又亲热在了一起。而后一路向下，你恶趣味地钻到了办公桌下面为他口交，衣冠楚楚的韦恩总裁在办公室被拉下裤链，阴茎被含在温热潮湿的口中。

　　柔软的舌头围绕着粗壮的柱身不断舔舐，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨窜出来，一直冲向大脑。轻柔的动作让他的欲望浮在云端，情欲如火一般燃烧，使男人忍不住将一只手伸到桌子下面，轻轻按住你的脑袋。胀大的性器离开口腔，在你的唇边拍打，顶端吐出晶莹的黏液，在你的唇瓣上摩擦。

　　……是达米安的味道。

　　肉棒再度回归口腔的时候，达米安的动作有些急躁，一直顶进了深处，让你差点咳出声。你努力的张大嘴巴把他的分身含住，舌头一直在各处游离，不一会就酸的溢出了口水。眼珠一转，你握住了达米安的性器粗壮的根部不断撸动着，连囊袋也没放过，舌头则在龟头处滑动。

　　离得如此之近，你能清楚地感觉到达米安颤抖了一下，发出了轻微的哼声。

　　可怜的下属还在继续报告，根本不知道总裁夫人正在用奇怪的方式为难他的上司。

　　尽量小声地把上身的衣服给拉下来，两团浑圆的乳肉跳了出来，在他的大腿上磨来磨去。乳头被做工良好的西装裤子微凉的触感刺激的微微挺立，把性器夹在双乳间不断摩擦，舌头则是在不断戏弄着龟头。软绵绵又滑腻腻的触感让他咬紧牙关、坐立难安，欲望正在不断蓄积。

　　“完了吗？”

　　达米安咬牙切齿地说道。

　　这话是对下属说的。

　　当然没有！可他哪里敢顶撞上司，被达米安黑沉沉的脸色吓得都要哭出来。忍着就要窜出眼眶的眼泪，他哆嗦着身体说好了好了，就迫不及待地溜了出来。

　　……总裁的声音是不是有点奇怪？

　　你被拉了出来。

　　“这么做是不是不太好？”你跨坐在达米安的大腿上，硬挺的肉棒挨着你的腿心。达米安看着你，绿色的眼眸中是暗沉的光影：“现在你觉得可能吗？”

　　答案是否定的。

　　达米安一只手搂着你的腰，你低头俯视着他。他放松了身体倚在椅子上，另外一只手不安分地向下滑去，撕开了你裙下的丝袜，牛奶般白皙细腻的臀瓣被黑色的丝袜应衬的更加色情。手指顺势滑向腿心，粗糙又匆忙地在阴蒂处摩擦。

　　“动作太急了……慢一点。前戏做不好，大家一起难受”你喘息了，看向门的方向。下属离开的时候可不会把门锁上，也就是说要是有人进来，就会看见你们在办公场所做这种事情。

　　“一开始想做的不是你吗？”达米安勾起唇角，微微一笑，神色中带着恶意。看不惯他这么得意的你借着高度优势把达米安埋在了自己的大欧派里，来一发香艳绝伦的洗面奶。你还是能把控得住度的，这绝对是女友福利了……不过被他含着乳头啃咬的感觉可不好受，细微的疼痛感与快感交缠着，让它变得更加挺立。胸部其他被他舔到的地方湿润又晶莹透亮，泛着水光的样子似乎更加诱人了。

　　下半身他也没闲着，手指小心地在花穴外围活动，花瓣被带着薄茧的手指挑弄着，蜜穴中逐渐流淌出透明的液体。内裤被粗暴地撕开，私密处依旧被衣物遮挡着看不真切。娇嫩的细缝吐露着淫荡的液体，宛如绽开的花。穴肉软嫩而紧致，紧紧包裹着他探进去的手指，慢慢变得滑腻起来。达米安拔出手指，上面全是你的淫液。

　　“你喜欢这样吗？”他笑道：“这里是办公室，门也没锁。”

　　你搂住达米安的脖子，轻吻他的唇角：“你想让其他男人看到我现在的样子？认真的？”

　　“不可能。”

　　他很快给出了答案。即使是想象自己心爱的女性被其他人看到她这幅娇艳美丽的肉体，达米安就发自内心的感到不适。

　　他把你抱了起来，然后按在了冰凉的桌面上，咬牙切齿地说道：“既然想要的话……就赶紧吧。等会还要在这里开会，你想让他们都听到你的声音，闻到你的味道吗？”

　　“我知道你不会。”

　　你声音中的自信让达米安既得意又不满。他咬住你的肩头，像只狗一样在上面舔咬，留下了几个牙印，这孩子气的举动让你笑出了声。胸膛也随之颤动，他皱着眉扯下屁股上剩余的丝袜，一路拉到底，在上面拍了几下。

　　“笑什么？”达米安问。而你只是忍着笑意说他可爱。

　　分身顶端在穴口摩擦，淫液很快流了出来，把性器也弄得湿漉漉的。你抓住了达米安的手臂，不自觉地自喉间溢出娇吟声。他的动作意外的柔和，只是不断研磨着并没又侵入。明明趴在冰冷的桌子上，身体却开始发热，好像有什么不受控制的东西在蠢蠢欲动。男人低下头，深处舌头舔弄你的耳垂，一只手抚摸着被桌面压迫的乳房。他摩擦的速度越来越快，淫液顺着大腿根部滑下，耻毛也被打湿一片。

　　“快一点。你什么时候这么慢腾腾的？”

　　达米安的动作逐渐变得粗暴，你还在他耳边这样挑衅着。男人一边笑一边咬牙切齿地说道：“这可是你说的。”

　　壮硕的肉棒粗暴地挺了进去，你和他都吸了一口气。你只是口头花花，没想到达米安这么莽，居然就这么进来了。疼自然是会疼的……他的尺寸和一般人相比太可怕了，前戏做不足简直要人命。明明小时候那么可爱，怎么现在就长成了肌肉健硕的猛男呢。太可怕了。换到十年前你肯定想不到自己会被他按在办公桌上啪啪啪。

　　若是能仰起头，你定能看到达米安眼眸中深不见底的情欲和占有欲，以及眼底可怕的风暴。

　　“每次我都在想。”达米安喘着粗气说道：“为什么你这个地方这么小，却能把我的东西全都吃进去呢？”

　　“既然知道了你就别这么鲁莽啊……”你说道：“给我稍微轻一点。动作这么大你是想拆了我吗？”

　　“哼。”他哼了一声：“你想的话也可以。如果你希望的话。”

　　话是这么说，达米安还是放轻了些，重复着抽插的动作。因为疼痛而紧绷的身体也放松了下来，含着肉棒的小穴一张一合，将他紧紧裹住，感受着他的热度和形状。小穴逐渐变得湿软，淫液滴滴答答地掉落，交合处发出淫荡的水声。粗长的阴茎在你适应后挺入到让其他男人几乎不敢想象的深度，肉棒把阴道塞得满满，几乎没有留下缝隙。青筋凸起的阳具摩擦着娇嫩的媚肉，快感包围了整个身体。你兴奋地颤抖着身体，深深陷入情欲之中。

　　对彼此的身体如此熟悉，记不得有过多少次性爱，但达米安每次还是给你带来了新的感受。你又一次被他肏弄的头晕目眩，双腿发颤，只能任他鱼肉。脑袋仿佛要被无边的快感融化了，思考的速度变慢，除了接受不断传来的酥麻感受没有其他作用。

　　这不是折磨……而是享受。达米安知道你的每一个敏感点。他的手在你的身躯上流连，舌头在脖子上、背脊上留下他的印记。他的动作已经放轻了，可你还是觉得自己周身骨架随时可能被他撞散，膣肉却缠绕着入侵身体的性器不肯放开。

　　此时，他竟然在怜爱的抚摸你的头发，像是在抚摸家里那些能开一个动物园的宠物一般。

　　……你知道这是达米安即将释放欲望的预兆。

　　“放松点，女孩。”他的声音在颤抖。

　　热烫的柔韧凶狠地撞击宫口，向最深处贯穿。这样强悍又不容拒绝的动作几乎让你产生要被他这样在桌上撕扯干净、拆吃入腹的感觉。挣扎着向前爬去，达米安握住你肩膀的手又把你扯了回去。所有的挣扎都是无用功，花穴痉挛着接受颤抖的肉棒激射出的精液，同时突出一大股淫液。

　　“差不多够了吧？”

　　带着哀怨和怒气的低泣声响起，你狠狠抓着他的一只手臂，指甲在上面留下深深的印记，甚至留出了血。达米安则是低声笑着把你的身体翻转过来，刚刚被内射又高潮的身体怎么能接受这样的刺激，你咬紧牙关，被他磨得再次起了兴致，湿哒哒的小穴再次缠上了肉棒。用指腹抹去你眼角的泪水，他轻哼了一声，老神在在地说道：“怎么，下次还想在工作的时候惹我吗？”

　　你现在，一副衣衫不整的样子，丝袜被撕破，内裤也被扯裂了，裙子上全是黏哒哒的液体。达米安却依旧衣冠楚楚，衣服上都没几道褶子。

　　“……滚啊。”

　　被他充满余裕的神色激怒，你抬起他的下巴，在他的脸上咬了一口：“下次再这么莽我就一辈子不和你上床……而且重点是这个吗？真是的，无论做什么你的好胜心都让我害怕。”

　　“愿赌服输。你以为我不知道你一开始是想看我难堪的样子吗？……不过我的确没想过，你居然这么胆大。”

　　“我的胆子一直都很大，韦恩先生有意见吗？”

　　“没有。以后你倒是多胆大几次啊。”

　　“想的美。之后不是要开会吗？你的手在往哪里摸？”

　　“……”

　　事后可怜的下属被上司要求带一套女装过来……他隐约觉得自己好像GET到了什么。

　　然而求生欲让他停止脑补，只要做一个莫得感情的工具人就好。


End file.
